Fasino cronicles 3: Thoughts are better left alone
by Charmed Slayer
Summary: P/C fan fic Phoebe casts a spell to find out what is going on in Cole's mind


Thoughts Are Better Left Alone

Disclaimer: Welcome to our wonderful start of the story the disclaimer, for you information this is not Phoebe and Cole fan fiction it is just emotional crap. If you don't want to read it then you're pretty much screwed for the whole chronicles seems, as Emma likes to write it. So don't complain to me I just write the disclaimers! However there is a small bar on the side on the side of the screen, this scrolls down the page so you can miss the emotional crap. Complications of this are that you might miss something vital to the story, and therefore won't understand what the hell is going on. You might miss the good fight scenes, which are sandwiched between the emotional crap, so you could probably skim read so you don't miss any of the good parts of the story. Please don't sue, as we don't own any of the characters. So read our story…. 

"Morning" said Piper as she entered the kitchen, as Phoebe took another sip of her coffee. " Where's Cole today?" 

"Where's Cole everyday that's what I like to know." Said Phoebe. 

"Owww! Did I hit a nerve?" 

"Sorry it's just Cole's hardly been around lately, the last three nights he didn't even shimmer in." 

"That's terrible Pheebs, just because he didn't shimmer to see you at night doesn't mean he's keeping secrets from you." 

"Its not just that Piper, he's never around now, and when ever I try to talk to him about the source, Andrillise, or anything to do with our relationship he just changes the subject." 

"Look Phoebe I have to deal with being married to a white-lighter, I don't really want to deal with your emotional crap." Piper said beginning to get irritated. 

"Fine! I thought you were suppose to be the neutral one, it's not like I can ask Prue is it." Argued Phoebe. 

"Why not?" questioned Piper. 

"For one thing she hasn't had a proper relationship since Andy, and two she doesn't like Cole, and three she still pretty beat up after what happened to Amanda, Emma and Tiff." 

"Alright, Alright I wasn't expecting a list of reasons, I'll help you, but not just now, I'm going to the club" Piper said getting up and collecting her car keys from the key hooks. 

Prue entered the kitchen, looking very tired and red eyed. 

"Hey" said Phoebe turning her head to look at Prue. 

"Morning" 

"Well I'm off, Phoebe is trying to deal with couple issues." Said Piper as she left the kitchen. 

"Couple issues!" said Prue. 

"Nothing, don't worry." 

"Pheebs! What's going on?" 

"Nothing, Honestly." 

"Phoebe!" said Prue, giving her a stern look. 

"Okay, it's just that I hardly see Cole anymore, it's starting to raise old issues for me like does he really love me or is he just interested in my…charms?" 

"Phoebe, I think its more than that, I mean he risked his life for you." 

"Yeah but, the only thing he does manage to do is shimmer in to the bedroom when he has a chance. Pops in and then pops right back out if you know what I'm talking about." 

**"Huh, I vaguely remember." **

"So… any ideas on what I should do?" 

"Sorry Phoebe I can't really help you, but I think that it's all in your head." 

"We'll see…" 

******* 

Prue was just about to get in the car that afternoon when she saw Darryl approaching her at a quick pace. There was a strange man stood next to Darryl who she didn't recognise, he was tall, with dark hair, which was spiked up at the front. He had dark brown eyes. He vaguely resembled Andy, which brought a slight pang to Prue's heart. 

"Hey Darryl" said Prue "What are you doing here?" 

"There was what appeared to be a break in a old broken down factory at the side of town last week." 

"What's so strange about that?" 

"Well there was a small athame found in the corner, wondered if you new anything." 

"Darryl what are you doing?" Prue said grabbing and dragging him away from the cute looking guy stood next to him. 

"What, I just wondered if you knew anything?" 

"I do, but that's not what I'm worried about, that guy stood next to you doesn't know a thing." 

"Oh don't worry about him, I'm teaching him to be my new partner in crime." 

"Oh, so does that mean, he's not gonna ask questions." 

"Not exactly but I won't tell him, so what do you know?" 

"We got visited last week by the future charmed ones, they appeared in a factory, a demon was carrying the athame." She said in a quite voice not quiet a whisper, but not quiet your average speaking tone, just so Darryl's partner couldn't over hear. 

"Future charmed ones?" Darryl questioned a look of shock on his face 

"Don't ask, it's a long story, that you really can't cut short." She paused remembering the events of last week. "Can you sort this out?" 

"Yeah, probably." 

"Thanks Darryl I don't know what we'd do without you." 

"Neither do I." He smiled. 

"So I guess without you, I will never have the chance to be introduced to your cute looking partner." 

"Yeah, I guess that's true, so do you want me to introduce you." 

"If you would." They walked back over to Darryl's partner, standing patiently waiting. 

"Prue this is Joel, my new partner." 

"Hi" Prue said shaking his hand. 

"Hey, nice to meet you." 

"You to." 

"So you are Darryl's new partner hey, how are you finding that?" 

"Different I mean I used to be a cop In New York, so it was a big move from there to here, but its great here." 

Just then Darryl phone started ringing he answered it then turned his back to Joel and Prue, and walked away. Though he did give one last glance to them, and they seemed to be getting on pretty well. He couldn't help but smile, as it was nice to see Prue, finally getting over Andy. 

"We have to go, we've got a new case." Darryl said interrupting Prue in mid sentence. 

"Well it was nice meeting you." said Prue. Knowing that where, ever they had to be it was probably important. After all she did know what it was like when you felt like you really should be somewhere else but where you were. 

"You too, maybe we'll meet again." Joel said as he gave Prue a quick smile and turned and climbed into her car. 

******* 

That night P3 was busy, Prue and Leo sat at the bar talking. 

"Has Phoebe talked to you? She just seems a bit down lately." Leo asked 

"Oh yeah, this morning actually." Said Prue. 

"What we talking about?" said Piper leaning over to kiss Leo. 

"Phoebe." Prue said. 

"Yeah where is Phoebe, isn't she really the party animal, and they're a great band?" She said pointing to the current band playing at P3. 

"She said she, wanted to stay into night, and that she wasn't really in a club mood." Said Prue. 

"You don't think she's still upset about this whole Cole thing do you?" said Piper 

"What Cole thing?" Leo asked. 

"Oh honey! You wouldn't understand you're a man, this what we call girl talk." Said Piper. 

"Oh I see." Leo said, Piper saw the look of hurt in his face, so she said. " It doesn't mean you're not guiding us honey this is no demonic problem." She paused remembering that Cole was half demon. "Well okay he's half demon…but that's not the point." 

"Well maybe it is." Said Prue. 

"What." Said Piper "Phoebe's not threatened by Cole being a demon she trusts his love for her will be enough, for them to have, as normal of a relationship…well as they possibly can." 

"Well I don't know, how do we know that Cole isn't still evil, and trying to kill us, that would explain why he hasn't been around for a while." 

"Prue, just because you don't like Cole much, doesn't mean he is still evil." 

"Leo, have you heard anything about Belthazor, from the elders?" Said Prue still concerned about Cole hurting Phoebe. But you couldn't blame her she was just doing her job as the oldest sister. 

"No the last thing I heard was he was still on the run from bounty hunters." 

"See." Said Piper trying to prove her point. 

"Doesn't mean your right you know." Prue argued. 

"Prue you're not always right." 

"Yes I am, I'm the oldest sister." 

Piper laughed and gave Prue a playful punch. 

******* 

Meanwhile that night Phoebe lay in a bed awake, she hadn't been able to sleep she was so worried that something terrible had happened to Cole. She thought about casting a spell to find out what was going on between her and Cole right now, but there was the whole personal gain issue. She was just about to drift of into sleep when she heard a crash. She sat bolt up right in her bed to see Cole crumpled on the floor in a heap. She got out of bed and ran over to him. She rubbed his arm gently. 

"Cole, Cole are you okay?" 

"Mmmm" came Cole's reply. He sat up and rubbed his head. "What the hell is your chest of draws doing there?" He looked up and questioned Phoebe. 

"I moved it, so I could tidy up in here better, why?" 

"I just shimmered into it." 

Phoebe couldn't help but giggle. 

"Its not funny" Cole said standing up. 

"Where have you been for the past three days? I thought something terrible had happened to you." 

"I'm fine, well expect for my head." 

"Cole I think we need to talk." 

"Phoebe, I haven't seen you in three days, cause I've been dodging bounty hunters that's all" he said. Grabbing hold of her by the waist and pulling her closer to him. 

"Cole it's not just that." She wriggled in his strong grip, trying to break free 

"Phoebe you have to relax" he said leaning over, and kissing her on the neck gently and slowing moving up towards her lips. "I love these pink silk pyjamas on you but I think we are going to have to take them off." Cole said, reaching to undo the buttons on her pyjama top. Phoebe hadn't forgotten what is was like to be touched by Cole, and how it felt, even though she missed his touch and was so tempted to just melt in his arms, she summoned up the strength to push him away, so she could talk about what was bothering her. 

"Cole!" Phoebe squealed. 

"What! What's wrong?" Cole said pulling away and seeing the look on Phoebes face. 

"You never talk to me anymore you, just shimmer in here for sex and that's it." 

"Phoebe you know our relationship is more than that." 

"Do I?" 

"Phoebe, I love you and I'd do anything for you, I gave up everything for you how can you think that?" 

"Because we don't talk anymore." 

Cole could see the anger in Phoebe eyes, he'd know her for long enough now to know when she was annoyed that she wasn't going to give up until she got a good enough answer. 

"Is that what you think, Phoebe, I'm on the run from bounty hunters day and night, and when I get the chance to see you I like to be close to you, is there something wrong with that?" 

"No but you can be close to me in other ways Cole." 

"Look Phoebe, I love you and I am willing to do anything for you, but…" Cole drifted off in mid sentence as he couldn't think of anything do say that would make any difference to the situation he was in. 

"Cole, I just want you to tell me things, I don't like secrets, I've seen what they can do." She said turning her back on him. 

"Why, do think I'm keeping things from you?" 

"Cole I just think that you don't tell me everything because your worried it will hurt me, but trust me Cole I can handle it, you're hurting me more by not telling me." 

"I'm not keeping secrets from you Phoebe." He said turning her round to face him. 

"Honestly." Phoebe said, as she looked him in the eye, she couldn't tell what she was looking for but she would know if she saw it. 

"Honestly, it's all in your head, I love you." He looked at her, and took her hands in his. "Phoebe you helped me rediscover love, without you, I would of never felt what it was like to love again, and to be loved." 

She smiled at Cole, as she was now a little more satisfied, with the answer Cole had given her, but was still worried about him keeping secrets from her. She decided to test this by seeing if he was there when she woke up in the morning. 

"Thank you Cole." 

"For what?" 

"For listening to me and talking to me." She pulled him in closer and kissed him passionately. She whispered in his ear. "Now why don't you say we do a little less talking and a little more kissing." Phoebe looked up and winked at Cole. 

"Fine with me." Cole said as they rolled onto the bed, giggling. 

******* 

The next morning Phoebe woke up to someone rapidly shaking her. 

"Phoebe wake up, wake up." Prue was shaking her rapidly. "It's a 11 o'clock." 

"Cole?" Phoebe mumbled as she sat up, forgetting that she wasn't wearing anything underneath the cover and let it fall to her waist. 

"No sorry." Prue said. "Pheebs you're flashing." Prue said turning away. 

"What?" Phoebe looked down. "Ohh!" Phoebe pulled up the cover feeling embarrassed. 

"Was Cole here…?" Prue said as she noticed Phoebe's scattered clothes and underwear all over the room. 

"Yeah he was." 

"Did you…?" 

"Yeah." 

"And now he's…?" 

"Gone…" Phoebe said a tone of sadness in her voice. 

"Look Phoebe I know what we were talking about yesterday but this doesn't mean anything." Prue said trying to cheer her up. 

"Really, last night he told me that he wasn't keeping secrets from me Prue, but I don't know." 

"Phoebe you have to give up on this secrets thing, if you can't trust Cole then maybe you shouldn't break off the relationship." 

"No I love him Prue, but I just can't completely trust him." 

They heard a knock on the door and both turned, to hear Pipers voice from the other side of the door. 

"Phoebe, can I come in?" 

"Yeah" replied Phoebe. 

Piper walked in to see Phoebe under the covers, and Prue sat on the side of the bed. 

"What are we talking about?" 

"Cole" Phoebe said. 

"We're not still on that subject are we?" 

"Yep." 

"Speaking of guys, have any of you met, Darryl's new partner, he's called Joel. He's kinda cute." 

"Prue am I sensing some girly vibes." Said Piper, sitting on the bed next to her two sisters. 

"I think so." Said Phoebe. 

"So what's he like?" 

"Kind, generous, dark, tall and handsome." Said Prue smiling 

"So what are we all gonna do today, I mean no demonic forces after us right now shouldn't we take advantage of this." 

"I guess." Said Prue. 

"Uh-huh!" said Phoebe. 

"What is wrong with you two, no demons are after us, go have fun, how about we all go out for lunch together today." 

"Okay." Said Prue. 

"Great." Said Phoebe " I kinda need to get dressed guys, can you leave, as feeling very naked right now." Phoebe said beginning to feel uncomfortable about the situation she was in. 

"Fine were gone." Said Piper "See you downstairs and ready to go in an hour." She said as she left the room. 

"She seems unusually happy." Said Prue 

"Yeah!" 

Prue got up of the bed and left Phoebe's room to get ready for lunch. 

Phoebe clambered out of bed holding the covers round her and picked up her clothes and underwear that seemed to be all over the place. She then found some fresh clothes and underwear, and started to get dressed. The whole time she was thinking about Cole. _Why doesn't he stay till morning its not like he can't fight of a demon if it did attack. Phoebe decided to cast a spell to hear Cole's thoughts, but she only knew how to cast a spell to allow her to hear everyone's thoughts just for one day. Plus she hoped it would work on Cole, as he is still half-human. She decided not to tell Prue and Piper, as they would only get angry, as its kinda personal gain. But Phoebe thought __how could it possibly backfire? _

******* 

That afternoon after lunch Phoebe stood in the attic alone, as her two sisters were out Piper with Leo somewhere and Prue was out on business. She flipped through the book of shadows trying to find a spell, or some that she could alter. In the end she found a few different spells, which were thought related, and to find the hidden, which decided did classify. So she began to create her own spell, when she had finished she began to chant the words. 

_Hear these words_

_Hear the rhyme _

_Spirits from across space and Time _

_To hear the words I cannot find _

_Bring innermost voices _

_So I can make the right choices _

_And restore my piece of mind _

Phoebe felt a bit faint and dizzy after reading the spell and she collapsed in a heap. She regained her strength after a while and stood up. She closed the book of shadows and went down stairs. To find that the house was still empty, she made her self a cup of coffee and was entering the hallway, when she heard the door open and Piper and Leo come in. They were arguing about something, Phoebe didn't quite catch what it was. They both stopped talking, and Phoebe heard Piper, say something. 

"What did you say?" said Phoebe 

"I didn't say anything." Said Piper " I was just thinking." 

_Oh my god! Did it work? Thought Phoebe. She followed Piper and Leo into the kitchen Piper was making her and Leo a cup of coffee each. _

"So how was your date?" 

"Great." Said Piper _If only Leo had just listened to me when I said not to mention demonic things to loudly in public. _

"Super!" said Leo _Piper's so worried that someone heard me, you know what there wasn't anyone stood near me how could they. _

Just at that minute Prue burst into the kitchen. "SURPRISE." She yelled. "Do you like my new hair cut?" It was cut very short it was up to her shoulders now like it was they had first discovered their destiny as the Charmed Ones. It also had blonde highlights streaked through it. 

"Wow! Its different." Said Piper 

"Certainly." Said Leo 

"You hate don't you?" said Prue. 

"I didn't say that." Said Piper "It just takes a bit of getting used to." 

"Pheebs!" 

"I like it." Phoebe said putting on the best lying face she new. 

"Thanks." Said Prue as she left the room. _They all hate it don't they. Phoebe caught Prue think as she left the kitchen. _

They all heard a loud shriek come from the hallway. Phoebe, Piper and Leo ran out of the kitchen, all thinking demonic attack, to see Prue and Cole stood in the hallway. 

"What happened?" Said Phoebe. 

"Cole scared me." 

"We thought a demon had attacked you." Said Leo concerned. 

_Well he kinda did__ thought Prue._

"That's not fair." Said Phoebe not thinking, "Just because Cole's half demon it doesn't mean anything." 

"What no one said anything?" Said Prue. 

"Never mind." Said Phoebe "It must be that thing that's still bothering me, Cole what are you doing here?" 

"Well I came to see you." Said Cole 

"Really in the daytime." Piper added sarcastically, as a small smirk crossed her face. 

Phoebe nudged Piper in the stomach. 

"Owww!" Piper squealed. 

"Am I missing something?" Said Cole 

"Why were you not there when I woke up? Cole you promised." 

"I'm sorry, I had to go, demon problems." 

The others all began edging towards the kitchen trying to stay out of Phoebe and Cole couple issues, as they could sense the argument about to arise. 

"Is that always your excuse demon problems?" 

_Gawd! What is her problem, she was the one who pushed me onto the bed, and she wanted it, even after giving me that huge lecture. _

"Is that what you think Cole?" Phoebe said getting angry now. "I was gagging for it, I needed you?" 

"I didn't say that." Cole said getting a little suspicious now. 

"Yeah but you might as well had done." Said Phoebe 

Suddenly Phoebe could here everyone's thoughts around her. 

_Gawd! Cole is so in for it now._

_You should never mess with Phoebe when it comes to these issues. _

_Cole this is the time to leave, Go get out now trust me I'm a man._

_What is wrong with Phoebe? Why she so mad and blabbing all our personal issues in front of them? She must really be mad. _

_Cole is so going to get it. _

_How did she know I thought she wanted it?_

Suddenly Phoebe grabbed her head and screamed loudly, making everyone jump. 

"Noooooo! I can't take it anymore stop it." Phoebe said, as she couldn't stop hearing everyone's thoughts screaming inside her head. She didn't think that this would happen, how could she of been so stupid as to cast that spell, without thinking of the consequences there were always consequences, especially when it came to magic. 

"Phoebe what's wrong?" Cole asked concerned. 

She suddenly collapsed into his arms barely able to stand. Cole carried her into the lounge and laid her on the sofa, she was holding her head trying to fight something. The others had followed Cole into the lounge and were sat facing Phoebe. 

"Phoebe what's going on?" 

" I can't tell you, you're just gonna get mad at me." 

"Why would we get mad?" said Piper 

"Because, because…were not supposed to…" 

"To what?" asked Prue. 

Phoebe couldn't take the headache anymore, she decided to tell them at least they would help her first then yell at her. 

"I cast a spell, so I could hear what wasn't heard." 

"What you mean like thoughts." Said Piper 

"Yeah." Said Phoebe. 

"That explains a lot." Said Cole. "That's why you yelled at me for…" Cole just remembered what he had thought. 

"I'm so sorry Phoebe I didn't mean it it's not what I really think." 

"But its what you thought." 

"I was just angry." 

Suddenly Prue exploded in anger. 

"Phoebe are you crazy, what the hell were you trying to prove?" 

"I just wanted to know what was going on between me and Cole." 

"But how are we supposed to help you?" 

"Wait hang on a minute." Said Phoebe realising that she could no longer hear their thoughts; she stopped, holding her head. "It's gone." 

"How?" said Piper. 

"Because she admitted to what she had done." Said Leo 

"But isn't their usually a backfire?" said Prue. 

"Yeah!" said Piper 

"Maybe I just got lucky." Said Phoebe. 

Phoebe got up to go and make a cup of coffee, when Prue said to her. 

"Phoebe why were you so stupid as to cast that spell it could have been very dangerous." 

"Yeah but it wasn't." said Phoebe. 

"You're missing the point Phoebe, it could have been." 

"And so are you Prue it wasn't." 

Phoebe turned to leave as she thought Gawd! Why do they always gang up on me they think I'm so stupid I knew what I was doing. 

"PHOEBE." They all shouted together. 

"What! What did I say?" 

"Nothing, its just we all heard that." 

"But I didn't say anything, but I did think something" 

"Well we all heard you say that you thought we were stupid." Said Leo 

"I thought that…Oh no!" said Phoebe "This must be the backfire, you can all hear what I think." 

Oh no! What if Prue finds out I lied about liking her hair, damn it! 

"Phoebe you lied to me." 

"Oh this is not good I thought that too." 

"I guess Phoebe's right the spell must of backfired." Said Piper 

"I'm going to my room." said Phoebe 

"What! Why?" said Prue 

"Well you guys can all here my thoughts and I definitely don't want that, I just wanna be alone." She stormed out of the room and went upstairs. They all looked at each other. Prue was the first to speak. 

"Well Piper, Leo you come with me will see if we can find anything to reverse the spell." 

They all turned to leave. 

"Well I can help?" Said Cole 

"No I think you should go and talk to Phoebe." Said Prue 

"You heard what she said she just wants to be alone." 

"Yeah well I think you should talk to her I mean you're the reason she cast the spell." Said Piper. 

******* 

"Phoebe open the door, please." Said Cole from the other side of Phoebe's bedroom door. 

"Go away I just wanna be alone." 

"Look I think we should talk." 

"Can you here my thoughts from out there?" 

"No why?" 

"No reason." 

"So you gonna let me in." 

"No just go away please…Cole." 

Cole was getting fed up and didn't have time for this. He tried to open the door one last time but it didn't budge. So he decided to shimmer into the bedroom. 

"COLE!" shouted Phoebe. 

Phoebe was sat on the bed, she looked angry, In fact she looked very angry. 

"Look Phoebe before you get really mad, I think we should talk I mean I'm the reason you cast that spell, so that must mean that we have a problem we have to deal with." 

He doesn't think I'm not already really mad. 

"I heard that you know." 

"This is what I'm talking about Cole how do we have a conversation, when you can hear everything going through my mind." 

"Well at least we can be more honest with each other." 

She gave Cole a playful punch as he sat down on the bed next to her. 

"So are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" 

Luckily for Phoebe the doorbell rang just at that moment, She bolted from the bed and ran downstairs shouting "I'll get it." 

"I guess that means no." said Cole as he sat alone on the bed. 

Phoebe opened the door to see a tall, good looking man, stood their wearing a suite. 

"Can I help you?" 

"Yeah is Prue in?" 

"Yeah I'll go get her for you, I'm Phoebe by the way." 

"Oh you must be one of the sisters it's nice to meet you, Joel." 

"Nice to meet you to Joel."

_Nice butt!_

"I'm sorry did you say something." Joel said. 

"No…I'll just go get Prue." Phoebe winced hoping he hadn't really heard and ran of to get Prue. 

Phoebe ran to the attic and got Prue, Prue and Phoebe went downstairs to find Joel talking to Cole. 

"Hey" Prue said to Joel 

"Hi." 

"Cole what are you doing?" 

"I'm having a conversation with Joel, Phoebe." 

_What could they possibly be talking about, Who cares Joel's so cute…Oh no…Cole heard that. _

"Gotta go." Said Phoebe as she saw the glare in Cole's eyes. "I didn't mean that." She whispered in Cole ear, before she ran into the kitchen. 

"Your sister is very strange, I don't think she is even knows what she saying sometimes." Said Joel. 

"Yeah." Prue laughed as Cole left to go and find Phoebe. 

"So what can I help you with I assume that's why you're here?" 

"Actually no" 

"Oh" said Prue 

"I was wondering if you could perhaps be my friend and you know… show me around some of the places to be, in San Francisco." 

"Is this an excuse to ask me out on a date Joel?" 

"Yeah pretty lame huh!" Joel paused "You're not in a relationship are you, with that guy I was talking to… Cole." 

Prue couldn't help but laugh, "No, No way, he's my little sisters boyfriend." 

"So what do you say, I hope I'm not being to forward." 

"No how about you meet me at P3 my other sister owns it, it's a well know club throughout San Francisco." 

"Okay tonight at 8 okay for you." 

"Yeah that's fine, I would tell you where it is now, but I really have to go family problems why don't you ask Darryl?" 

"Okay see you tonight." 

Joel turned and left Prue just stared at him, _Wow! He is soooo cute and I just got a date with him. _

Prue went in to the kitchen to find Phoebe and Cole sat at the table and Piper making some coffee. 

"Where's Leo?" Prue asked 

"They called" Piper said pointing up 

"So what did Joel want?" said Phoebe 

"He asked me out on a date." 

"Wow that's great Prue." Said Piper 

"Yeah!" said Phoebe 

"I heard you're thought about Joel you know." Said Cole looking at Phoebe 

"I told you I didn't mean that… Well he may be cute but you're cuter and I love you." She said kissing Cole softly on the lips. 

"Oh please pass me the sick bucket." Said Piper as she pulled a face to Prue. 

Prue just laughed 

"So Piper did you find out how to reverse the spell?" Phoebe asked. 

"No, we might have to just let it play out, or Phoebe could try writing a spell to get rid of it, I'm mean you created the first spell right." 

"Yeah" Phoebe replied. 

"So Prue you have a date, could we be looking at boyfriend material." Piper said changing the subject. 

"I don't know I mean he's good looking and seems really nice." 

"Well that's good isn't it?" replied Piper. 

"Well do you remember that really cute guy, I dated for a while back in high school he was a football player and he asked me to the summer dance with him in high school, so cute but couldn't do anything right, lets just say no intelligence." 

"Oh the one that stood you up." Said Piper 

"You know I don't think he stood me up." 

"Prue he never turned up." 

"Maybe he just got lost." 

"Was he really that stupid." Chuckled Piper

_Gawd! Was that, that really cute looking guy who I made out with, when he came to pick Prue up, but Prue had already left because she told him to meet her there. Wow he must of really been stupid, but still very, very good looking, nice body, tall… _She stopped remembering everyone around her, had just heard that. 

"Phoebe you do realise we all heard that right." Said Piper 

"Yeah." Whispered Phoebe. 

"PHOEBE WHAT IS THAT THE SECOND BOYFRIEND YOU STOLE FROM ME NOW?" 

_Uh Oh _thought Phoebe. "I'm so sorry Prue, I mean it doesn't matter now right you have a date to night with Joel, thinks are different now." 

"You are such a boyfriend stealing little…." Prue got so mad she used her power and a plate went flying towards Phoebe, luckily Piper froze it before it hit her. 

" PRUE! What the hell are you doing? We don't want to lose are powers again do we, remember what happened last time" Said Piper taking the plate down from where it was floating frozen in mid air. 

"Prue it was years okay. Get over it." Yelled Phoebe 

"Phoebe you are so going to die, that is not the point." 

Phoebe stood up and was about to hit Prue, she was so mad with anger now. When Cole grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down onto his lap, she struggled against him trying to get up but he was too strong. 

"Cole let go of me." She screamed 

Meanwhile Piper grabbed Prue and pulled her away from Phoebe, Prue was reluctant to be pulled away but finally gave in. 

"What is wrong with you two? That was years ago. Phoebe you have Cole now and Prue does it really matter you basically said he was a thick as two planks." Piper said once again doing her job as the middle sister and trying to keep the peace. 

"I guess you're right." Said Prue still annoyed with Phoebe even though, it was years ago that wasn't the point, it was the fact that she never told her. 

"Sorry." Said Phoebe as she put a sorry look on her face. "I really don't like this whole, you guys being able to hear my thoughts thing." 

"Why scared, we might find out something you don't want us to." Said Cole 

"That is not it." Said Phoebe standing up. 

"I better go." Said Cole "I really don't want to outstay my welcome." 

"Oh your not sweetie." 

"Well I still think I should go." 

"You just don't wanna hear anymore of my thoughts do you?" 

"That's not it." 

"Cole your such a bad liar." 

"I know so can I go…" 

"Okay I'll see you later?" she said turning to look at him. 

"Yeah." He said kissing her as he shimmered away. 

"I swear he learnt that from Leo." 

"Yeah I think you're right Pheebs." Said Piper 

Phoebe walked towards the kitchen door and was about to leave, when Prue said "Where you going?" 

_I'm going to the attic to write a reversal spell_

"Okay." 

"I guess this does have its advantages." They heard Phoebe mutter as she walked into the hallway. 

****** 

It was late evening and all three sisters were sat in the living room trying to find out why Phoebe's reverse spell hadn't worked. They were searching the book of shadows for about the 3rd time that night and still couldn't find anything. The three sisters hadn't noticed the intruder standing behind the couch they were all sat on. It was the warlock who had attacked before and taken some of Pipers blood, which luckily they had managed to get back. He just as he was about to stab Prue with a, athame when Phoebe noticed him, and jumped up on the couch and threw a massive kick hitting him right in the stomach, sending him flying across the room and falling to the ground against the wall. It didn't take long for him to recover and he blinked in front of the sisters who were now all standing ready for attack. _Quick think if Prue astral-projects behind the warlock she could kick him and send him flying, hopefully dropping the athame which I could use to stab him with. _Unfortunately Phoebe had forgotten that everyone could still hear her thoughts and that the demon now knew what she had planned to die. 

"Phoebe you have to leave the room he can hear your thoughts, he knows the plan, quick go." Piper urged. 

Phoebe ran upstairs, as she knew it wouldn't help her sisters if she were there. 

Quickly Prue used her telekinesis to move the coffee table and send it flying into the legs of the warlock knocking him over. Piper caught a glance of the athame it had fallen out of his hand and slid towards the clock, Piper made a run for it, but the warlock had seen her and blinked right in front of her, she wasn't able to grab the athame it was to far away. Prue astral-projected right in front of the warlock and grabbed the athame before he had a chance she stabbed him right in the side and waited and then pulled the athame out slowly. The warlock began to scream as he burst into flames slowly fading away. 

Phoebe came running down the stairs shouting, "Please tell me we vanquished the bad guy." 

"Yeah we did, we were lucky Prue caught him off guard." Said Piper 

_Wow look at the mess, must have been quite a fight, maybe we should clean up_

"So does anyone want anything to eat, before I have to leave to go to P3." Said Piper 

_Hey didn't they hear that hello!_

"No not really that hungry what about you Pheebs?" asked Prue. 

"Do you guys not here that I've been thinking the whole time." 

"Hear what?" 

"Look at the mess, big fight, must clean up." 

"No…why?" said Piper she thought for a minute "Hey the spell must be broken." 

"At last, I thought I was going to be stuck like this forever." 

"So Pheebs you coming to P3 with us?" said Prue 

"No I'm gonna tidy up wait her see if Cole stops by you know." Replied Phoebe 

"Okay we'll see you later then." Her two older sisters said as they left the house closing the door behind them. 

Phoebe began cleaning up the mess, and putting the coffee table back in place, when she felt to hands placed over her eyes. "Guess who?" 

"Hey Cole." She didn't have to turn round to check she knew his voice well enough. 

"So has the thought spell reversed itself?" 

"Yeah at last I was starting to think it would never go." 

She sat down on the couch and Cole sat next to her. 

"So do we still have something to talk about?" 

"Well I think that I'm sorry and should just learn to trust you and understand that you will share things with me if they are important but if there not then it doesn't really matter." 

"So we're okay now, no secrets or anything bothering you?" 

"No Cole, and I definitely know that next time I have a problem I won't be casting a spell to fix it." 

"Really… I don't know I thought that you said more interesting things when they came from your mind and not from your lips." 

"Well I guess that's just because you could find out everything about me and you wouldn't ever have to guess what I want or what I'm thinking." 

"Really I don't think I really need a spell, to tell me what your thinking." 

"Well that's good because I think that it would have been to dangerous if you could hear what I was thinking the whole time.' 

"Why's that?" 

"I thought you said you could tell what I was thinking without a spell." She said raising one eyebrow. 

"I can and I know what you're thinking right now." 

"What…go on what am I thinking?" 

"You're thinking some very dirty thoughts Miss Halliwell, and I don't think I'd even care to share them." 

"I don't think dirty, well maybe sometimes." She laughed. 

She began to kiss Cole slowly at first, but her desire for him began burning inside her, as their kisses grew more fiery and passionate, soon Phoebe's daring hands made they way across Cole's body, he pulled away, and said to her half laughing. "So I guess I was right, you do have a dirty mind Miss Halliwell." 

Man! I am so glad that he can't hear what I'm thinking right now, well it wouldn't be like he wouldn't be shocked or anything, but better to be safe than sorry. 

"I'm sorry did you say something?" said Cole drawing away from Phoebe for the second time. 

"Oh no!" said Phoebe a look of horror on her face "I don't think the thought problem has completely disappeared." 


End file.
